I'll find you, Ritsu
by Ritsuka-chan1092
Summary: Ritsu was kidnapped! He is taken to a dark place and is treated like a dog. Takano is on the rush, desperate to find his stolen lover before the time runs out! (OC moments) (outside characters Hiko and Shiro)


**Hello readers! I decided to make another fanfic of Ritsu and Takano~! I hope you guys like this one~! I got a great amount of reviews on my last story in this anime, if you haven't read it, it's called The Bet, please check it out! This is a Ritsu x Takano pairing. :D Please Read and Review after you've finished, I love to hear feedback!**

**Plot: Ritsu was kidnapped! He is taken to a dark place and is treated like a dog. Takano is on the rush, desperate to find his stolen lover before the time runs out!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"You have two months to bring what I need. If anyone else finds out about our little deal, your lover boy here will pay for it." a husky, dark voice whispered into the cell phone._

_"T-takano-san! Help me!" the painfully familiar voice cried out._

_Takano clenched his fist. "I'll do it, just please don't hurt him, please." he begged._

_The man on the other line laughed. "Oh, we will take great care of him, Takano-san. Until next time." he laughed and hung up._

_Takano threw the phone down and let his head fall into his waiting hands. He had let his most precious lover get abducted right in front of his eyes, he felt so tired and drained, so powerless. He would do anything to get his lover back, his Ritsu. Even if it costs him his life._

* * *

Takano sat up in bed, sweat across his brow and his hand clutched to his chest. He frantically looked around the room and finally his eyes met with the open space of bed beside him. He let out a tired sigh and threw his legs over the bed and stood up. He glanced at the calender, it had been almost a week since his lover was taken from him.

He shook his head, not wanting to remember the complete details. He needed to stay in tact with his senses. The first night was the worst, he didn't eat, sleep or hardly blink. He didn't talk to anyone, he didn't even look at anyone. He had to pretend that nothing happened and that Ritsu was just on a vacation. It was really hard, expecially since Ritsu's things were laying around his house.

Takano smiled bitterly as he spotted one of Ritsu's shirt strayed across the couch in the livingroom. He hestiated before picking it up. He pulled the shirt to his nose and took a deep breath. He felt instant pain in his heart as the sweet smell of Ritsu's cologne filled his nose. He wanted to break down right then and there, but he needed to be strong.

He shook his head and sat the shirt back down after folding it. He went into the kitchen and poured him a glass of juice and sat down at the kitchen table. He had to work today, even though he felt like crap, he still had to be at work.

Takano grumbled and sat there drinking his juice, hoping that the man would call him again, hoping he'd let him talk to Ritsu. It was no use though, the man that took his beloved Ritsu only calls once every two weeks now.

After finishing his juice, Takano put his glass in the sink then went to get dressed for work.

* * *

Ritsu trembled deeply. He was so cold and scared right now. He still hadn't seen his kidnapper, they had him blindfolded all this time. He swallowed hard and huddled in a corner with his hands tied behind his back. He heard talking in the room beside the one he was in. The voices coming from the other room sounded evil, and some were yelling at someone.

Ritsu listened in closely to find out what was going on, then he heard one of the guys moan out. It was a deeply sexual moan. Ritsu froze, he immediatly knew what was happening, and to whoever the deed was being done to, he hoped they would have mercy on him.

He curled up again in his corner and shook. Why had this happened to him? Why did they kidnap him? Was it for money? Was it payback for something he or Takano did?

Ritsu sighed and laid his head on his knees. _'Takano-san...please...help me. I'm so scared.'_ he thought to himself.

He wished that somehow his plea for help would reach his lover. He sighed and closed his eyes. It was then that he realized that the screaming and moans in the other room had stopped. He heard light whimpering in it's place. The bad men's voices were becoming even closer to where he was.

He heard the door to the room beside him shut, and the footsteps grow closer to his door. Ritsu held his breath. He began to tremble really bad. The footsteps got even closer to the door, until finally they were in front of his. But to Ritsu's relief, they kept going. He was just about to relax when he heard one pair of footsteps coming back.

"I will catch up to you guys later, I just remember something I had to do." the muffled voice of a man said.

Ritsu's insides went cold as he heard the door to his room open and heard the man step inside. A few seconds later he heard the door close behind the man and the lock turn.

"Hello, Ritsu." the man said, his voice deep and terrifying.

Ritsu's body went numb, he couldn't believe that this was happening. He shook, terrified of what was going to happen. He felt so scared, so scared that it made him feel sick.

The man saw Ritsu trembling and chuckled. "There's no need to be scared, I promised Takano-san I would take great care of you." the man snickered.

Ritsu flinched at the mentioning of his lover's name. "T-Takano-san, is h-he alright?" he whispered.

The man smirked. "Of course he is, he's so fired up to rescue his poor lover." he laughed.

Ritsu bit his lip, he was angry at this man, this man was mocking his and Takano's feelings.

"What do you want with me?" Ritsu whispered, fear obvious in his voice.

The man smirked. "You know you could just call me Hiko. Afterall we are going to be getting a lot closer with each other in the days to come." he whispered in Ritsu's ear.

Ritsu flinched, he wasn't aware that the man was now that close. He began to shake violently. "Go away." he whispered.

Hiko smirked and then grabbed Ritsu's chin roughly. "Don't tell me what to do beauty." he hissed lowly in his ear.

Ritsu felt his stomach sink. "I'm...sorry." he whispered, in hopes that will lighten his chances.

Hiko laughed. "It looks like you need to be properly trained." he whispered in Ritsu's ear then placed a kiss right below his ear on his neck.

Ritsu felt sick now. He knew immediately what this man's intention was.

"P-please...don't...I beg of you." he whispered, trembling even more.

Hiko smirked and then pressed his finger to Ritsu's trembling lip. "Shhh, it will be alright...I'll treat you like glass." he whispered and then removed his finger and leaned in and kissed Ritsu's lips.

Ritsu flinched and then moved away from his touch. "No! Please!" he begged, tears running down his cheeks from under the blindfold. He couldn't even see his attacker.

Hiko hissed and lunged forward and grabbed the top of Ritsu's arms roughly and squeezed them. "Now be obident, it will hurt more if you move around." he whispered and sat behid Ritsu and kissed his back. He began to remove Ritsu's shirt.

Ritsu's heart was thudding loudly against his chest, fear was devouring his heart and soul. He wished to god that he would just die right then and there, he wouldn't have to suffer the humiliation that he was about to experience.

Hiko smirked and then pushed Ritsu forward and made him lay on his chest with his hips in the air. He smiled darkly and then stepped back to look at the scene before him.

"I see why Takano-san loves this body, it is indeed beautiful." he whispered.

Ritsu whimpered. He laid there powerless to stop this vile and cruel man.

* * *

"Hey Takano-san! Have you seen Ritsu-chan?" Yoshino asked.

Takano's breath hitched in his throat at the mentioning of Ritsu's name. He sighed and nodded. "He's sick so he's taken a few days off work." he said.

Yoshino frowned and spun around in his desk chair. "Aww, poor Ritsu-chan." he sighed.

Takano grumbled as he left the room, not able to take hearing his lover's name again. He went into the lobby and fixed him a cup of coffee. He sat down and sipped his coffee. It was quiet for a few moments and then his cell phone rang. He jerked it out of his pocket in a panic and answerd it right away.

_'Is this Takano-san?' _the man on the person on the phone said.

Takano sighed, it wasn't the man who took Ritsu. "Yes, did you get my message?" he asked.

_'Why yes I did. I understand that you need a large sum of money in a short amount of time.'_ the man said.

Takano nodded. "Can we meet up to talk about it?" he asked.

_'Takano-san I am out of the country right now on buisness.'_ the man said.

Takano sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You don't understand! I need your help, get back into the country immedieatly!" he yelled.

_'I'm sorry but I can't, it's very important buisness.'_ the man said.

Takano was about to break down. "Please, I beg of you Shiro-san. He's got him...he's got Ritsu, my Ritsu." he whispered.

There was a silence on the other end of the line. _'I will wire some money in immedieatly, it should reach your bank account in three hours, I'm sorry it's not much, but it is about half of what you need.'_ he said.

Takano sighed. "It's better than nothing, they will be happy with that installment." he whispered. "Thank you Shiro-san." he whispered.

Shiro chuckled on the other end of the phone. _'Don't thank me, it's your man out there. I would have asked the same of you. Go get him. I will do my best to gather up some intelligence of where he is. In the meantime, hold yourself together.'_ he said.

Takano smiled. "I will. Thanks. Call me when you hear something." he whispered and hung up. He stood up and looked at the clock. He had about three hours of work left, that worked out perfectly for the wired bank money. He would go pick it up immedieatly after he got of work, no delays.

He rubbed his head. He had a bad headache. He sighed and went back to work, hoping that Ritsu was alright.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you guys will review! I have some plans for this story but I need you guys to review to keep me going :D So please review! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Next chapter will be posted when I get at least five reviews! I look forward to it! **

**Chapter 2- Ritsu attempts his escape. Takano, running out of time calls the guy and tells him he has half of the money! Will the guy take it and wait for the next payment, or will he just take Ritsu for himself?!**


End file.
